Original ending for My Beloved
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: The original ending for "My Beloved" that was scraped and now here for your reading enjoyment.


GINNY ORIGINAL ENDING

Note: I have gotten complaints that this is a little "Titanicy" but it was the only way for me to end it.

**THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 19TH, 2009 10:17 AM: DEAR READERS, I have removed this end chapter from the "MY BELOVED: THE RAPE OF GINNY WEASLEY" STORY AND PLACED IT AS AN ORIGINAL OUT TAKE. I was unhappy with this ending for the reasons above and I am currently working on a more justifiable and fitting ending.**

CHAPTER 20

**Ginny**

She dreamt of him again. Harry Potter. Her dreams went back and forth between the husband she lost 23 years before and the husband she never had a chance to have. In a perfect world and her Harry would have married and had children; but she was thankful, but she'd found happiness and redemption with Draco. 10 years prior she'd left the Mansion she and Draco have lived and raised their children in for over 70 years. She left it to her children to raise their families in and had set up the inheritance as so.

When she left the Manor she had bought a small cottage on the outskirts of London, in the country, just she'd always wanted. It wasn't long after moving in that Ron died, and not wanting to live alone Luna had asked to come and live with Ginny, and together they took care of the farm and garden and peacefully lived together as friends. 14 years before they'd all gotten word that Hermione Granger was killed in an accident, Jeremy had personally written them. There was something terrible in Hermione dying, it made Ron feely lonelier than ever.

He was the only one of "The Trio" that had been alive, and although he hadn't seen Hermione in years, it was nice to know that she was alive and happy and they could still communicate through years, and then she died. It was fair how she died, she didn't get to die of old age, and she had to die in an unfortunate accident- as if her life had been difficult enough. Ginny often thought that Hermione deserved an award for not killing herself or even the ability to beat the shit out of god or fate or WHATEVER CURSED HER.

Here Ginny was 108 years old and still angry as fuck. She rubbed her eyes and poured herself a cup of tea, her dark brown eyes illuminated against her pale white skin and her grey hair, which was pulled up. She turned as if to speak to Luna, but remembered that Luna was dead. Last month, she'd passed away, out in the garden by the Lady's Mantle and Clematis, which smelled so sweet.

It was a good death, how many of us get to die in the soft flower bed, but it was fitting for Luna. Most of us could only pray for such a soft and poetic death. Harry and Jamia had come to visit the night before, and it was strange that they were in their 80's and most thought of them as old, but Ginny still thought of them as young. Two 17 year olds arguing and dueling in the backyard, they now had grandchildren of their own; so many generations and Ginny had been alive for all of them. Her children, their children and then their grandchildren, 3 generations living and breathing before her very eyes. It was amazing really, to live so long and see so much live that you helped start.

Ginny dressed and walked outside, watering the garden and feeding the chickens. For someone her age she moved very well and hated it when people offered to help, but probably should let them help, even though she didn't need it. Ginny wasn't quite as lonely as she imagined she would be, her children and grandchildren visited her often and they always had a lovely time. But her thoughts still went to Harry. Sometimes she imagined that this cottage was the house that they had bought after retiring from the Ministry and together they lived here happily, if she was outside, then he was inside and visa versa; it explained why you never saw them together. Sometimes she laughed at her own foolishness and loneliness. She cooked dinner and ate alone as usual, and finished the evening with a warm bath and nice hot cup of tea, she'd have to set her alarm, her daughter Parker was coming to visit for the day tomorrow.

Ginny pulled the covers back and let her hair fall, getting into bed and then pulling the covers up close to her chin.

**Waiting no more**

(Wish you were here by Incubus and performed by The Vitamin String Quartet begins playing)

Ginny yawned and stretched opening her eyes slightly, and then again. She pulled the covers down over her face and looked around; she was in her old room from The Burrow. The Weird Sisters poster on the wall, her bookcase and all of the books on the shelf! She pulled the covers all the way down and stood up, the need to stretch leaving her. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and cotton long sleeve shirt. She felt her face and found that her skin was smooth, and ran her fingers through her hair and found it was burning fire engine red. Ginny opened the door and felt her self gliding down the stairs into the kitchen, which though empty felt welcoming.

The kitchen door opened into the back field of her house, and suddenly there was a flash and she walking down a long stone corridor, and then through a familiar archway. Ginny stood in awe at the entrance of The Great Hall as everyone was cheerful in their conversations, laughing happily. She stood there at the entrance, her eyes searching the crowd, when at the very end a head leaned backward from his bench, smiling at her. Ginny felt her heart lighten as she walked toward him, breaking into a sprint and slowing just as she reached him: Harry Potter stood up from his table, tall and strong, as he would have looked at the age of 25, smiling down at her happily; Ginny felt her eyes tearing as she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug and she screamed with delight as Ron and Hermione wrapped their arms around her crying, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Fred and George were standing together with their arms around their shoulders, smiling.

She saw her parents happily smiling; Snape and McGonagall were sitting at their spots behind…DUMBLEDORE and HAGRID! She felt herself jump upon seeing their smiling faces, Hagrid wiping his tears away. She approached Dumbledore and wrapped her arms around him and felt Harry's hand slide into her and warmth of love she hadn't known in nearly 100 years filled her body like nothing before or after. Her eyes met Harry's and the emerald green of them consumed her, an emerald green she'd missed so long. Ginny's eyes searched the crowd one last time, and found what they'd been looking for. Draco Malfoy stood clapping his hands, smiling blissfully in approval.


End file.
